Dark (ability)
.]] '''Dark' , also known as Darkness, is a recurring, low-level spell in the series. It inflicts minor Dark-elemental damage and is a basic spell much like Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, and Water. It has three upgrades in the form of Darkra, Darkga, and a stronger version in the form of Darkja, which is usually an enemy ability. Appearances Final Fantasy XII Dark is an Arcane Magicks spell that deals minor Dark-elemental damage to all targets in range. Dark is available on the license Arcane Magick 1 for 25 LP and is the first Arcane spell made available to the party. The spell can be purchased in Rabanastre and Bhujerba for 500 gil. In the Zodiac versions, the Arcane Magick licenses have been reduced to two. Dark and Darkra are both Arcane Magick 1 License which costs 40 LP. They remain Arcane Magick spells and can be used by the Red Battlemage. It still costs 500 gil and can be bought from magick shops after Vaan obtains the Shadestone. It is also found in a treasure in Stage 13 of Trial Mode with the Diamond Armlet equipped. Final Fantasy XIV Dark (also called Darkness) is an enemy ability usable by Flame Sergeant Dalvag and the Kum Kum enemies inside the Syrcus Tower. When used, it deals varying unaspected damage to a single target. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Dark is part of the Dark Magick skillset used by undead enemies. A variation of this spell can be used by nu mou Arcanists. Lv. 3 Dark deals Dark-elemental damage to all combatants with a level that is a multiple of three. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Dark is a low level Black Magic spell. The spell costs 2 AP to cast and it has a spell power of 5. It can only be used if the Dark Tome item is in the character's inventory. The spell can only be purchased in Invidia for 500 gil. A variation called Strong Dark can be used when two psyched up characters cast Dark during the same turn. Bravely Default Dark is a level 6 Black Magic spell. It deals major dark damage to one target. It costs 45 MP to use. It can be bought in Grandship (ch 5) for 6400 pg. Dark is also a level 6 Sword Magic spell. It imbues a weapon with a high-power dark effect for ten turns. This will raise attack power by the amount of the magic effect. It costs 80 MP to use. It can be bought in Grandship (ch 5) for 6400 pg. Bravely Second: End Layer Dark is a level 6 Black Magic for the Black Mage. It deals major dark damage to one target. It costs 80 MP to use. It can be bought in Caldisla and Chompshire for 12800 pg. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dark is a Fusion Ability which deals dark-based damage to a target or all enemies. It is exclusive to the Warriors of Darkness and costs 32 MP to cast. It requires the character to have White Mage's Cura and Dark Knight's Curse learned. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Dark I-III are abilities available for Jornee and the Deathlord. Both characters learn Dark abilities from their respective Fenrir signets. The abilities deal dark-elemental magic damage to a single enemy. All versions cost 8 MP to cast. Additionally, two more unique versions of Dark are usable by the Deathlord. Rapid Dark I-III are variants of Dark taught from the Wyght King signet, which deals small dark-elemental magic damage to a single enemy and hastens the user's next turn. All versions of the spell costs 32 MP to use. Lastly, Dark Rush I-III are the strongest Dark-type spells that deal dark-elemental magic damage to a single enemy six times. The spells are taught from the Dark Leviathan signet and cost 64 MP to cast. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Dark is a Black Magic ability with a Rarity of 3☆. It deals dark magic damage to one target, it can initially be used twice and it can be honed to Rank 5. It can be created by using Black Orb x5, Non-Elemental Orb x3, Dark Orb x3, and 5000 gil. Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius World of Final Fantasy Dark is an active dark-elemental magic ability that inflicts magical dark damage and blindness on a single target for 4 AP. It can be used by Deathskull, Elefenrir, Flan Princess, Floating Eye, Magna Roader (Purple), Marilith, Mindflayer, Nightmare, Nightsqual, Odin★, Ultros★, Undead Princess★, and Yurugu. It is also an enemy ability used by Imp and Kraken (Hidden Dungeon). Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Dark is a level 2 Dark Knight spell that costs 1 SP to cast. It inflicts Dark magic damage 3 grids forward from Chocobo. Gallery FFXIV Darkness.png|''Final Fantasy XIV. FFTA2 Dark.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FF4HoL_Dark.png|Dark in ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. FF4HoL_Strong_Dark.png|Strong Dark in Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. Bravely Default - Dark.jpg|''Bravely Default. FFD Dark.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. DFFOO Dark.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Dark Icon.png|Icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Dark.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Dark - Ashe SSR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Dark - Ashe SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+). FFRK Dark Spell Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Dark Spell.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Dark.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. WoFF Dark.png|World of Final Fantasy. Category:Recurring Black Magic